I will have you for all of Eternity
by hopelessobsession
Summary: An old "friend" has come to Forks to pay Edward a very unexpected visit. He wants revenge. What will he do when he discovers the bond between Edward and Bella? Will he stop at nothing to get it? R
1. the ring

Disclaimer: no matter how hard I wish, no matter how much I pray… I …will… never… own …

**Disclaimer: no matter how hard I wish, no matter how much I pray… I …will… never… own …..Twilight sob… BUT I do own any characters that are not featured in any of the twilight books! Enjoi! R&R**

_**p.s I'm sorry about my other stories but I feel like I need to do this one, I haven't updated them in a while because I have been sick and my internet has been down but I prolly wont update them anyways because of this one…**_

_**thanks, Emily Renée**_

Now these days I don't really get out much, this may be to the fact that I spend most if not_ all_ of my free and most of my busy time with Edward… we have all our classes together, him and his eyes, be careful they can do anything. Well we have all our classes together except gym…which I am particularly glad of. That caused an argument, but I would rather not let Edward see my clumsiness more than he already has to.

Walking to class is like we are in our own universe… people used to stare and whisper but I guess now they know

We had just finished exams this week and I was tired and all I wanted to do was get to my truck, drive home and take a nap when I was suddenly broken from my trance by someone calling my name... It was Jessica Stanley, gosh she was getting annoying. I never really thought of her as someone I could trust. I felt as if she was just around me because I might have some good gossip.

"Bella! Bella! Wait wait!!"

Man she really needs to tell me something, I wonder if mike and her got back to-

"Hey do you know what the date is!?"

All this for the date? I don't think so; she's a little bit off her rocker today it seems like.

She had finally caught up with me and was holding on to my arm in a death grip

"Geez Jessica slow down and breathe, no I do not know the date" I particularly could care less what day it was when I spent my time with Edward "why?"

As she was trying to steady her breathing she was babbling on about something, then a word that had flown out of her mouth in the beginning of her rant just sank in... Saturday is Valentine's Day! Was today Friday all ready? I have got to stop loosing track of time. I need a calendar. Jessica was staring at me like I was an imbecile so I decided to play it dumb.

"Is that so…today's Friday? wow" I said turning to go for my truck

"Yes Bella don't you and Edward have any big plans?"

I turned to her, "you know Jess, I honestly don't know. we may be doing something?" I didn't want to say this but I was secretly hoping that we would… knowing Alice, she probably has some big, extravagant thing planned… oh lord as I think about all the other events… I when I told Alice that she could do our wedding…

"Oh okay see you later I have to go" she ran off in the direction of the cafeteria leaving me to my thoughts

As I drove back to my house I had this feeling in the back of my mind one that I didn't want to feel… It felt like something was going to happen. Something was definitely in the air here in forks.

Edward had said he was going to meet me at my house but I decided I would meet him at his… I hadn't seen him in more than two hours and I wanted, no I needed to see his face, feel his hands and lips on mine. As I turned my senior truck around just before I pulled in my driveway to make a U-turn, something caught my eye in the open just inside the woods.

Curiosity got the best of me. I decided I wanted to see what it was. This mystery thing. As I pulled over to the curb, I could see it more clearly. it was a gold ring and on it attached was a note? The ring had a stone in it as red as…as red as blood

The note read only one sentence…

li avrò il mio amore per tutta l'eternità

That one sentence, I had no idea what it meant or what language it was, sent a chill through me. Was I meant to find it? I snatched the ring off the branch it was hanging on and slipped both it and the note into my pocket. I wasn't sure if I should show Edward so I decided I would wait until I could figure out what it means.

I had a million questions running through my mind as I half ran back to the truck and slammed the doors and locked them. I was pretty sure that when I got out of the truck I had left it running, I had not noticed when I was out that it was now not on and the keys weren't in the ignition. That was odd where had my keys gone? Then out of the corner of my eye I saw the dark figure standing at the edge of the woods where the ring had been staring at me with eyes. Those eyes

_**Sorry for the short chappy…So how'd you like please review! Gimme some constructive criticism! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I need some reviews! R&R! Emily Renee **_


	2. If lies could kill?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are from twilight but I do own any new character

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are from twilight but I do own any new character. Woot! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update as you may no from my authors note my internet has been down and I have tried to be sneaky about using my sister's computer, well that didn't work and I got caught…. Well I'm back! Yippee! Please read and review review review! **

**Emily Renée **

_Previously on I will have you for all of Eternity:_

_Then out of the corner of my eye I saw the dark figure standing at the edge of the woods where the ring had been, staring at me with eyes. Those eyes…_

That figure standing there, a voice inside my head told me that danger was near by, but I couldn't move. He or it, it looked like a He was just there, staring at me with this evil little smirk. Then suddenly as fast as lightning he was gone. My first thought was, oh god what am I going to do. I have to tell Edward but I don't want him to be worried. And second I need to find out what this note means and second I NEED to get out of here! But how? That _thing_ took my keys! then as if I had called for him Edward was at my window.

"Holy crow!" I about had a stroke.

As he was climbing inside the cab I noticed that I was holding the steering wheel with such force that my knuckles were a ghostly white.

"What's the matter with you Bella you look like you just saw a ghost?" he said as he leaned down to gently kiss the top of my head.

"Uhhhh. Oh nothing I was just testing to see if I could break the steering wheel in half like you do when you get angry." I stammered uselessly

He chuckled a little and kissed my lips this time. which left my head spinning for a minute.

"Silly Bella." Yes silly, that's all this was. Maybe I was just more tired than I thought and I was hallucinating. Damn nope not hallucinating, I felt the ring with the note burning a hole in my back pocket.

"So uh Edward I really have to make dinner for Charlie, can you come back later maybe for dinner but don't eat?" That's not what I really wanted to do I needed to find out what this note said.

"But why? Charlie doesn't come home until way later?"

Dang. I'm such a bad liar.

"It will take me a while and I was thinking about cleaning the house really good and maybe start on that Hamlet report for English… you wouldn't want to watch me do all that." I'll have to do some good deeds to make up for this lie, I noted to myself.

"But it is a Friday night and I was planning on taking you out to dinner. And yes I would love to watch you." Oh course you would… I mumbled

"No Edward please, can I get a rain check on dinner?"

"Okay I'll be back _after_ dinner. I'd rather not eat any human food. I won't forget about the rain check." He sighed

"Thank-you so much Edward, I love you"

"Your welcome love, I love you too." Then he kissed me on my lips for what seemed like hours leaving me gasping for air. He chuckled slightly and kissed my nose, and got out of the cab and was gone before I could say another good bye.

I hated to lie to him but this note was making me anxious. And I wanted to find out what it meant before Edward talked with Alice, who I assumed had saw this little incident from this afternoon.

I left the truck sitting on the curb and walked across to Charlie's house. How would I explain my keys missing? Say I lost them? That will have to wait 'til later.

When I got in the house, I immediately dropped my bag and went straight upstairs to my room and flicked on my decrepit old computer and waited impatiently for it to load. After about ten agonizing minutes of waiting for the internet browser to load, then shooting down about 30 pop-ups asking me to subscribe and buy things, I finally got to my website I use all the time for when I need words. the Dictionary website, I clicked on the translate section. My Italian was a little of a lot rusty, but I was pretty sure that was what the note was.

I quickly pulled the note out of my back pocket and typed what it said in the translation box… Li avrò il mio amore per tutta l'eternità

My hand flew up to my mouth to stifle my gasp. Oh god Oh god. Was the only thought running through my head then.

_Sorry this is a short chapter, I promise that I will update sooner and what the note means will be in the next chapter, I need reviews! So review, please please please_

_Emily Renée_


	3. him

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters...**

**Please people, I need need need more reviews! Read & review**

_ Previously: My hand flew up to my mouth to stifle my gasp. Oh god Oh god. Was the only thought running through my head then._

This note attached to the ring hanging there on the tree had only one simple sentence that I now knew was Italian. This one sentence sent a chill down my spine. It had a neat and elegant scroll that read…

I will have you my love.

That's all it said. Maybe it's from Edward. Maybe he was the dark figure who stole my keys. As I thought of the possibilities of him doing this, while getting my rain coat and getting in my truck….but huh wait now my keys were sitting there on the seat. This added to my theory of it being Edward because how could a complete stranger know where I live. But what if it wasn't a stranger! and turned out to be someone like Mike Newton? I chuckled darkly to myself as I made my way easily to the Cullen's house. That would be something. It would be completely and utterly ridiculous of Mike to do something like this. He had known that Edward and I were engaged. Hell, all of Forks knew!

As I pulled up, to the now really familiar mansion on the river, I was greeted by my angel helping my out of my truck.

"Hello love, I thought you had things to do?"

"Well, I do. But I missed you and wanted to see you." I wrapped my arms around him and stretched my toes up so that I could peck him on the lips. But to my surprise he swept me up into his arms and kissed me back passionately as he carried me into the house.

Rose and Emmett were curled up on the couch together watching some kind of gushy romance film. I said quick hellos to both of them not wanting to interrupt their movie and headed for the stairs.

I hadn't even made it three steps when the toe of my shoe hit the step and had me heading head first into the hard wood steps. But I didn't hit the floor and my face was spared by no other than my angel Edward. Go figure.

"Silly Bella, you have got to be more careful. What am I to do with you?" He asked with a tinge of laughter in his voice

"Soon enough you won't have to worry so much about me." As I thought of our wedding creeping closer and closer. Alice has been doing all of the planning. Alleluia to her.

At the mention of this his face was torn between pure happiness and sadness. I knew he thought he was damning me to a horrible life without a soul when he was to change me, but I was happy with Edward to be always with me for eternity.

He kissed my gently on my lips and whispered

"I love you"

"I love you too"

And he scooped me up and ran (at vampire speed) to his room where he sat me on the bed. I lay back on the massive heap of pillows and motioned with my index finger to come here.

He lay down beside me and started to rub my arm and kiss each of my finger tips till he got to my ring finger. Where he laid a kiss upon the engagement ring. Seeing this ring I remembered the mystery ring still in my pocket with the note. Without thinking I mumbled

"Im already yours forever you didn't have to give me another ring"

At this he froze as still as stone.

"Bella what are you talking about"

"I'm talking about the ring and the note you left for me to find this afternoon. I saw you"

"Bella honey and what is this note and where is this ring I have supposedly given to you?"

"They're right here" I fidgeted around so that I could reach my pocket and pulled out the ring with the stone as red as blood and the note.

"The ring is beautiful ed-"

But I didn't get to finish for he had jumped off the bed when I had handed him the ring and note. He had a mass of emotions flooding across his face. First confusion, then anger,

"Bella where did you get these!?" his voice rising with every word

"Who gave these to you" he grabbed me by the shoulders and looked straight into my eyes with a grip that I was sure to leave bruises.

"I…I… don't know, I found them" I stuttered, dazed by his outburst.

"Do you know what this note means?" he was losing his temper

"Ye…yes. Edward what's the matter you gave them to me. Didn't you'

He just stared at me

"Didn't you?" hysterics creeping into me voice.

"Oh. Bella. But I didn't. He did"

"Edward you're hurting me"

He looked at his hands on my shoulders and immediately loosened his hold and pulled me into a hug.

"Bella im sorry" was all he was saying. Over and over I was getting annoyed. Who was this He he spoke of? And why was he saying sorry"

"Edward stop saying your sorry you didn't do anything!"

"Bella you are not safe here anymore, He could be anywhere, He's powerful he can't be stopped. I have to go find Carlisle and tell him about this. He held the note and ring in his hand, gave me a kiss on the top of my head and with that he was gone. Leaving me in his room alone. But not for long…

**Okay so you finally know what the note says. Sorry it took so long. The question now is who gave it to Bella? Only I know and you can too if you give me lots of reviews! Hehe pwease review… I have cookies…**_**and **_**it depends on how many reviews I get and I might add gummy bears!**

_**Emily Renée**_


	4. darkness

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the twilight characters. The wonderful Stephenie Meyers does. But I do own my own my creations!**

_**A/N: So sorry that it takes me so long to update, I am so busy during the week with things for theater, dance, and loads of other stuff. i have been out of town and will soon be again for sping break. I try people I really do. I need need need more reviews come on people positive and negative, and ideas are always welcome so please just click the button. **_

_**Love you all.**_

_Previously: He held the note and ring in his hand, gave me a kiss on the top of my head and with that he was gone. Leaving me in his room alone. But not for long… _

After Edward had left the room I went to the window and just stared out at the green darkened forest. The moon was so full and bright but the forest stayed under a blanket of darkness.

After a moment, I decided I was going to get into my pajamas on and wait for Edward under the warmth of my covers. I turned on my heel and walked towards the closet.

It was so dark in there. I stepped in and fumbled around with my hand until my hand hit the light switch. I flipped it up and waited for the brightness of the lights but the closet stayed dark. I flipped it up and down once more. Nothing happened.

"It is pretty windy outside tonight maybe it knocked out the power." I thought out loud to myself. I spun around, startled to see two chrisom red eyes shining in the dim moonlight, boring into my eyes.

The eyes belonged to a tall dark figure. He was taller and broader than Edward and had curly hair the same color as Edward's. He practically flew over to where I stood. I seemed as if his feet never touched the ground. He was dressed in all black and had a black hooded cloak draped over his shoulders.

I was frozen with fear and my throat tightened so it made it impossible to scream. Even if I could have it wouldn't have helped. For the figure pounced on top of me and shoved me back with such force he knocked me right into the wall across the room and landed on me holding my arms and my mouth closed with his strong, cold hands.

He grabbed me harshly around the waist, knocking the breath from my chest, and threw me out the window, of our bedroom shattering it into tiny little deadly shards that fell and made a little tinkling sound as they hit the ground below.

I was sure he had broken some ribs if not all of them when he grabbed my waist. As I fell through the air I braced myself for the impact of falling from three stories. I couldn't scream, I couldn't breathe. Every inch of my body down to my pinky toe hurt. I was only thinking about Edward and how I would never get to touch him, smell him ever again. i surely thought i was goign to die. A picture of my angel flashed in front of my eyes, but crumbled away when I hit. I hit hard.

_Edward POV:_

As I was walking down the stairs toCarlisle's office I was met with such excruciating pain, pain I had never felt before go through out my whole body. This was far worse pain than Jane could have ever thought of in her existence. This pain forced me to cry out in pain and crumple to the floor like a used piece of paper...I tumbled down the stairs until I smashed into the wall at the bottom with a loud bang that brought a portrait of our family crashing down upon me.

It felt as if a hundred daggers had gone through my still, lifeless heart. I could only lay there on the floor motionless wanting so much for it to stop. Thinking only of Bella and what was happening. But it never did stop before everything went still, the pain, everything.

In a small corner of my mind a voice was yelling to me to get up and go find Bella but I just could not move. So I lay there unconscious…letting everything fall into blackness.

**_A/N: I need thoughts, I need REVIEWS! Please. If I don't get some more reviews I don't know if I should continue writing this story. I need to know if you like it, hate it, your ideas, and opinions. C' mon. pwease. If I get a lot of reviews it will make me avery happy rainbow and i will update faster and the chappys will start getting longer. But I need reviews._**

**_I love you all!_**

_Emily Renée _


	5. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight just my imagination…

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight just my imagination…**

_A/N: This chappy will be all in Edward's point of view. Oh, and thank you for all of those who did review but I wouldn't mind a few more. Please. R&R!_

_Emily Renée _

**Previously:**_** In the corner of my mind a voice was yelling to me to get up and go find Bella but I just could not move. So I lay there unconscious…letting everything fall into blackness.**_

My thoughts of my angel were shattered by someone violently shaking me. My head was swimming with a mist of pain left over from whatever had succumbed over me.

"Edward!" the voice sounded far away

"Edward! Edward wake up!!" Why was the voice shouting at me, I am not asleep? Why is it telling me to wake up?

"Edward, what happened, come on son tell me what happened." That was my father I was starting to here them more clearly. I moved my legs. I was so stiff I felt as if I was just hit by a freight train.

"Edward?" That was Esme's calm soft voice.

"He is waking up!" cried Alice

My whole family must be here with me. This certainly can't be heaven because my angel is not here. But it can't be hell because my family would certainly not be here. So that must mean I'm not dead…

My trance was broken by someone once again violently shaking me. I really wish they would stop that.

"Edward you have to wake up! Where's Bella?" my father asked

Bella, my angel, she's so beautiful. I can see her. Her brilliant hair shining in the sun and the way her eyes always seem to sparkle brighter than the stars. Bella.

"Bella" I whispered hoping to hear her voice.

"Yes Edward Bella, where is Bella" I was being shook again.

It all started coming back to me walking to Carlisle's office. Then the pain. The pain made me fall down the stairs. Then everything had gone black.

"Bella!" I yelled

Jumping up so fast I knocked Alice over who was sitting beside me, not stopping I ran back up stairs at vampire speed to my room where I had left Bella. My Bella. I got to the door and busted the door down.

"Bella!?" I cried as I ran into the room but stopped. As I looked around the room I saw everything, everything but my Bella.

I saw the dent in the wall across the room. It had the contours of Bella's shoulders, and where her beautiful head was so violently smashed into the wall. I saw all the chaos that had occurred here.

Then I saw it. I saw the window, where now it was not a window just sharp razors of broken glass as to where someone had been thrown out. No, it was not just someone who had been thrown out, it was an angel. It was Bella. Fore there was her blood on some fragments of broken glass that lay on the floor.

I ran to the window looking out into the darkness of the forest. I fell to my knees at the sight of Bella's blood on the pieces. She was out there hurt and with a monster.

I vowed right there on my knees that who ever had done this to her, who ever has caused her pain I _will_ find them and when I do they are going to wish that they never laid a finger on her!

My family was walking in gasping when they saw the room. But the first person I saw was Alice. I low growl started deep in my chest and I turned and launched my self at my sister and pushed her onto the bed.

"You knew this would happen!" I growled

"How could you not have seen this!? Some physic you are!" With each sentence I shook her. She did nothing but just lay there in my grip and stare in my eyes.

"Edward Mason Anthony Cullen get off of your sister right now!" Esme yelled as she walked in and saw me on top of her.

"What do you thing you're doing?" Esme said

"She should have seen this happening!" I snapped back.

"Edward" Alice whimpered from my grasp

Esme just stepped up to me and slapped me hard across my cheek. Her slap made my cheek sting. This surprised me, Esme never was very violent.

"You have no right talking to your sister like that, Edward. Now get off her!" Esme commanded.

I looked down at my little pixie sister. I immediately let her go and pulled her into a hug,

"I'm so sorry Alice I didn't mean to I just…" I sobbed hugging her tightly. She cut me off and pulled my face around so that I was looking at her.

"Edward I know you didn't mean it. You were just mad. We are all angry about this. We will find her Edward. I promise you we will. We all love Bella and will do all we can to catch whoever did this to her." she said and kissed me on the cheek.

"But how did you not-" I asked but she cut me off again.

"Whom ever took Bella was blocking me and I'm guessing you too because you couldn't read their mind."

Carlisle stepped in and put a hand on my shoulder and said,

"Whatever or whoever this thing was that attacked us, Edward, is very powerful. I have never heard of any creature having the amount of power to black-out and block to this degree."

"Emmett, Jasper, will you clean this up please?" Esme kindly asked.

They stepped forward to start.

"No" I said.

"I'll do it, it's my room. I can do it" I stated. I wanted to do this. I could do this. Bella needed me. She's going to be all right. I kept repeating that over and over in my head. She's going to be alright.

"Okay if you wish" Esme said as she kissed me on the cheek and turned to leave motioning for the rest of the family to leave.

When all of my family had left the room I went to the bed and just sat down and stared at the broken window. I thought about the horror Bella must have gone through. I knew she wasn't dead. I would know if she were dead. I would feel it. How could I have been so stupid? How could I leave her alone? How? He's back. He's the one who did this, I was sure. Him

_So what did you think? I hoped you liked it. Please review. It will make me a very happy panda and it will make updates come faster. Thanks. Love you all!_

_Emily Renée _


	6. Author note

A/N: I am sooooooooooo terribly sorry that I haven't updated in such a long while

A/N: I am sooooooooooo terribly sorry that I haven't updated in such a long while. I've had some major family issues and had to go out of town, but I'm back, yay, unfortunately I'm still a busy busy bee. So please just hang tight. If not, oh just bite me… (hehe bite me, no pun intended) I will try try try very hard to update as soon as I can, but please understand.

Thanks to all. Love Ya.

Emily Renée


	7. Shattered

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination. Yeah yeah, I know you've heard it all be for.**

_Author's Note: I'm sorry for such the late update. I had a very very big family thing and was out of state with out my laptop. cries as said in my authors note. This chapter will be a mix point of view between Edward and his family. It happens after when they find out that Bella is, was taken. I also want to thank all of those who reviewed, and all of my readers. The reviews were great! Keep 'em coming!_

_Emily Renée _

_**Previously: **_W_**hen all of my family had left the room I went to the bed and just sat down and stared at the broken window. I thought about the horror Bella must have gone through. I knew she wasn't dead. I would know if she were dead. I would feel it. How could I have been so stupid? How could I leave her alone? How? He's back. He's the one who did this, I was sure. Him**_

Edward's POV:

I had told Esme, Jasper, and Emmett that I wanted to clean up the shattered remains of what was left of my bedroom. I really just wanted to be alone, but that was only the half of it. I didn't want my family to come after me…

If they had any idea of what I am planning to pull off, they would be on top of me in a heartbeat, of my heart that is… dead. (Aka very very fast) They wouldn't want me to go without back up. But that was exactly what I was going to do. They would probably be really upset with me and I didn't want to think about how disappointed Esme would be. I was prepared to argue with them if they came after me.

I knew what I had to do. This was my battle, and I intend to do it myself. My family…and Bella's life were too essential for my own survival. If any of them followed me and got hurt I would never forgive my self. I still regret ever being stupid enough to have left Bella so long ago. And when I came back I promised her I would never leave her. I am determined to keep that promise. I didn't need anyone to get in the way. I now know that He will stop at nothing to fulfill his revenge. He would kill them with out any compassion, I was sure of it.

With that said I made my choice. I waited until I heard all of my family safely in their rooms.

I walked to the destroyed window and leaped out of it. I landed with a soft thud on the balls of my feet, crouching. I listened intently and sniffed the air like a lion stalking its prey

"Surely He would have left a trail," I thought silently to myself as I started running into the darkness of the forest.

But as far as I could detect. There was not a trace of evidence that He had been here at all. Not a twig or leaf out of place. Nor a sent to be found.

An idea came to mind. If He had taken Bella, then I could certainly follow her scent? I walked deeper into the darkness tuning out everything, concentrating, for a wisp of any thing, a hair, any fixation that would give me a clue as to where my Bella had been taken.

But I couldn't find a single trace as to where she was. Not a thing out of place. Not even a drop of her blood. I knew she was out there, somewhere, bleeding. I saw the blood on the broken glass. I smelt it. It was hers.

This thought rip through me. She was out there bleeding, helpless, needing me more than any other. I promised I would never let anything hurt her. I was a liar. I had let her down.

I crumpled to my knees and started sobbing silently into the darkness.

Alice's POV:

Me and Jasper were in the living room watching reruns of this bizarre forties soap opera. I was curled up in his lap with my head on his chest and he was cradling me close to him. We weren't even watching the show.

"This is nice, we seldom get to spend this much alone time together." He whispered into my spiky hair.

"I know, everyone seems very peaceful tonight, I haven't had any visions recently, with is odd but good." I muttered and turned so that I could kiss him gently on the lips.

"I love you" I smiled against our lips

"I love you too, Alice" he said as I pulled away from him. I turned my attention back to the show but I wasn't really watching. I was concentrating on the luxurious massage Jasper had started to give me. His touch was very soothing. I was also vaguely aware of the show on the TV, as I let my husband rub my body, on it some French dude was about to jump off the top of a building, for god only knows what crazed reason, when the whole room started spinning round in circles and finally I was swallowed in darkness.

_Few minutes later_

I remember watching that stupid soap opera and some French dud jumping off a building. I also remember the massage jasper was giving me. Oh. Then everything started to spin! I must have fallen off of Jasper's lap when I blacked out because I woke up lying on the rug. What the hell just happened?

"Jasper?" I whimpered into the rug. I felt so funny. My arms and legs felt as if they were made of granite. They were so heavy! My head was throbbing like I had gotten hit by a two by four. I couldn't move or get up.

"Alice!"

But that wasn't Jasper that was….that was Emmett? Where did he come from? My head felt like it was going to explode.

I put my shaky hand to my head

"Ow, Emmett help me up? I feel like I just got hit by a truck."

"Alice! Me and rose were in the basement playing pool when we heard something like someone was falling down the stairs then there was a big crash, like glass breaking…"

He paused for a second and lifted me up and plopped me onto the couch, then he started rambling again.

"Alice are you listening to me? Alice! He grabbed my shoulders and shook them,

"Oh god, Edward, Emmett where's Edward?!"

Before he could open his mouth, I jumped up and ran for the direction of the stairs. I knew Emmett was following because he was explaining to me…

"I don't know Alice I ran up the stairs when I heard the thuds and crash, and the first thing I saw were you laying on the floor!"

I just kept running and when I turned the corner for the stairs I saw Edward lying there in an awkward, crumpled position.

"Oh, god Edward," I said, as I ran to my brother. He seemed to be okay, just unconscious, as I hovered over so that I could examine him for a cause, by now Emmett was there behind me just watching with the look of pain on his face. Emmett and Edward are really close, and I know if anything happened to Edward, Emmett would be in pieces. Jasper was at my side with a grim look on his face, I knew it was hard for him sometimes with all the emotions that were constantly flung at him.

"Oh dear goodness", Esme exclaimed as her and Carlisle appeared at my side from upstairs.

"Alice, what happened…don't move him!" Carlisle said sternly.

"I think He is just unconscious" I said and started shaking Edward.

"Edward!" I knew he could hear me, he just had too.

"Edward?" Esme whispered worry filled her voice,

"Edward! Edward wake up!" I raised my voice, willing him too move or something.

Carlisle said very fatherly, "Edward, what happened, come on son tell me what happened."

Edward started to move then. He stretched his legs from where they were crumpled beneath him. He groaned a little with the movement,

"He's waking up!' I cried

Carlisle leaned in and put a hand on his shoulder and started saying, "Edward you have to wake up! Where's Bella?"

Edward started to move again and he whispered Bella's name. I looked at him and started shaking him again, gently.

"Yes Edward Bella, where is Bella" I whispered

I think that's when Edward finally realized what was going on. He started to unravel himself some more, when he cried out for Bella. Out of nowhere He leaped up so fast I didn't have time to move out of his way, and He knocked me over, in his haste to get upstairs. Luckily Emmett was not far behind me so He was able to catch me before I hit the ground.

I started to run up after Edward and I heard the sound of a door being smashed open then I heard my brother's agonizing cry for Bella.

**Sorry again it took so long, but please review. luv yas!**

**Emily Renée**


	8. Mystery man?

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own a thing except for my imagination

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own a thing except for my imagination!**

_A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I know I promised to update sooner but I just couldn't because I got really sick. But be happy its here! Hope you enjoy_

This chapter takes place in Bella points of view, it goes back, sorry for the jumping.…. Who is the mystery man? Wink wink

_Previously: I was only thinking about Edward and how I would never get to touch him, smell him ever again. A picture of him flashed in front of my eyes, but crumbled away when I hit. I hit hard._

Bella's POV:

I don't remember much after I fell. I hit so hard. The pain was all over. I remember screaming for the pain to stop. It vaguely reminded me of that dreadful day in Phoenix, when a tracker, named James had almost killed me, and in attempt had bitten me. I had screamed for Edward to make the pain go away. I guess the incidents were similar in a twisted way.

The pain was excruciating. I tried to breathe evenly, but every time I tried to take a ragged breath I winced as it felt like daggers went through my side. I could feel the coolness of the night of my bare skin. Maybe it was just the ache, but it seemed like the world was flying through the trees at impossible speeds, no, not flying I realized. I was running through the trees? After a while my body just couldn't take the pain, it was so hard to keep my eyelids from closing, but the pain won that battle. My body went numb and I fainted.

A few hours later

when I woke up, I couldn't see anything, not even the my hand in front of my face.. Everything was black as pitch.

I tried to move but gasped at the pain that shot through my entire body. Geez was I sore. I groaned at the pain.

"Ah! La bellezza di sonno ha svegliarsi! Sleeping beauty has awakened". A voice flowed through the place and echoed off the walls from the corner. Who ever it was was speaking to me in Italian.

I tried to cringe away from the dark voice, but couldn't. Not only did the pain stop me but my wrists were chained up tightly above my head to a rusting old steel gate. The gate was cold and ancient. My feet were tied together with another hard chain. I was going nowhere.

It was really cold where ever this man had taken me. I shivered, and internally thanked myself that I hadn't changed into my pajamas. I would've probably caught pneumonia! I gladly still wore my favorite sweats which with a closer inspection now where already filthy with dirt and spots of blood and had a big tear up one of the legs that extended half way up my leg exposing my calf. I also wore a small blue blouse; the color I knew Edward loved…. The thought of him made moisture star t to fill in my eyes. Threatening to spill. I blinked furiously to hold them back. I didn't want to show weakness in front of this mystery man.

As if hearing the thoughts in my head like I had spoken them out loud the voice spoke again.

"Dearest Isabella, no need to fret"

The figure from the corner started to slowly creep towards me. I couldn't see his features very clearly, only his eyes stood out. Those crimson eyes that had stolen me attacked my in Edward's room. Eyes that had thrown me out of the window like a rag doll, and took me to this dark place!

"What do you want?!" I spat. He continued to come forward until He was mere feet from me. He had a mischievous smirk on his face. I wanted to slap him.

In one quick, fluid motion He closed the distance between where I was bound and him. The man was right in my face. I was terrified, frozen with fear that He was going to kiss me. He had that look in his eyes. But instead He leaned down to the hollow of my throat. I suppressed a whimper that tried to force itself out.

I could feel his cool breath as He inhaled. I just sat there, unable to move, holding my breath. After what seemed like an eternity had passed He leaned back and caught a stray strand of hair that had fallen in my face. He too sniffed that and then tucked it back into place behind my ear. All I did was glare at him. I couldn't do anything to this monster. I knew He could snap my neck with just a tiny twist of his wrist. So I stayed frozen.

"I'm so thirsty, Isabella, and you smell so sweet. I've almost forgotten the taste of something… of someone as sweet as you. You remind me so much of her. Oh that was so long ago!" He whispered menacingly. His eyes blazed with something that I could only say as desire.

I fought against the tremor that rolled through me. He would only be more amused by my terror.

"Who are you?" I stared at this monster hoping it would mask some of my fear.

"Why Isabella, hasn't your little 'Eddie' told you about me?" He sneered

I just shook my head once. I didn't want to speak to this monster and I definitely didn't want to hear him talk about Edward. I tried to turn so I didn't have to face him but the movement made me wince. I hurt so badly. The pain was it shot throughout me. I whimpered. Then I was devoured in cold, painful darkness…

"I'm hurt! Your 'Eddie' and I go way back. You see Isabella Edward and I used to be the best of friends, we were inseparable." He had turned around and stared into the dim lantern hanging on a nail in the wall. He spun around fast.

"Oh! How rude of me! I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Alexander Garrett­- Alex for short."

He had moved too close tome, and was crouched down above me leaning in on his toes.

I tried to twist away but the pain was horrible. It shout all throughout me. It made me wince. I gasped and was devoured in cold, painful darkness

_A/N: again I'm sorry for the slow update. But please review! Review! It makes me happy to see reviews in my inbox! Fill it up... Hehe thanks._

_Emily Renée_


	9. Memo

A/N: I am sorry for such a delayed update. i have been sick and terrible busy... but please continue to review! much appreciated.

Love,

_Emily Renée_


	10. Field Trip

I woke up for about the billionth time

**Disclaimer: I know you have heard it a million times. I do not own Twilight just my own imagination.**

_A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews that you have so graciously given me. They are much appreciated! Keep em' coming. I also just wanted to say that I am counting down the days until August 2__n, __when Breaking Dawn is released. (Which has the most fantabuloous cover. I think it's amazing. Go to Stephenie's website for more info). YAY! Also December 12 when Twilight the movie premieres! Gah I'm so excited._

_This chapter is about Bella's captivity and ends with a little doosey. (:_

I woke up for about the billionth time. The pain kept me from falling into a deep unconsciousness. Each time I woke up Alex was no where to be seen. But He was there this time; it startled me because He was sitting across the room in one of those very uncomfortable metal folding chairs staring directly into my eyes. His stare made the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck stand up.

He was sitting in a small patch of sunlight. He had taken off the dark cloak and underneath was just the same boring black t-shirt that fit a little too well and dark washed jeans. Where the sun beamed off his arms and face it glimmered like a million tiny diamonds were embedded into his skin.

I don't know what expression was on my faced but He seemed to be amused. He slowly got up and walked towards me. My wrists were raw and I was pretty sure that they were bleeding or had been bleeding. I could feel the dry crustiness of the blood. The slight smell made my stomach turn.

He walked about a few feet away from me and pulled something silver out of his pocket. I cringed away, and pressed my back into the steel cold bars of the gate behind me. This just made him grin wider

"Bella, dear, I'm not going to hurt you, only if you or your Edward cause any trouble then maybe I will reconsider. I would love to have a taste of you… not yet though. I need you alive.

While He said this I kept my eyes glued on the silver thingy. Oh. It wasn't a knife or a razor it was a cell phone. It looked like one of those crappy disposable ones you can buy at the grocery store.

He flicked it open and dialed a number. I don't know how many times it rung. But not many. The voice was too low on the other line for me to hear. I only heard Alex's side.

"Why hello Edward."

It was Edward on the other end! There was a short pause on the other end, as Edward replied.

"Well now Edward that's no way to treat a friend."

Another pause. What ever Edward had said made Alex grin.

"Yes. She's right here. Being a good little pet"

a pause.

"Alright" He said in the phone then covered it up with his hand and spoke to me.

"Bella? It's Edward; he wants to talk to you." I shifted a little. "Ah. Ah. Be a good girl and say hi."

"Edward! I'm sorry! I don't know where I am, it's dark and cold. Edward! Don't listen to-!" my words came out in a rushed scream, but Alex cut my off.

"That's enough" He growled at me. Then started speaking in the phone.

"Now, now Edward, are you happy? I gave you what you wanted…"

A pause

"True but don't be greedy. You should learn to share"

Pause

"Haha. You had your turn. Now back to what I called for. I have left you a message."

Pause

"You should know where. If you don't want to see the girl hurt then come alone. No funny business. I will know if you plan something. Don't underestimate me Edward. Goodbye."

He snapped the phone shut and chucked it at the wall a few inched above my head. It shattered into lots of tiny pieces that rained down on me. He had a fiery look in his eye.

"I told you to just say hi! That was very naughty of you! You spoke out of turn!" He charged at me and slapped me across my cheek. The shock of impact made my head hit the metal gate. I whimpered as pain shot through my jaw and a new pain shot through my head just above my ear. I could feel the warm trickle of blood down my neck.

Tears started to trickle down my face. I wasn't only crying for the pain I was crying for my helplessness and my uselessness. Edward was going to come after me. And it would only be a trap. Alex wanted to kill Edward. That was his plan all along and I was nothing but a lure.

"Its time to take a little field trip Bella" He grabbed the chain that bound my wrists and gave a tug. It looked like nothing to him. Like He was pulling the end of a ribbon. I had tried so hard to pull free, so hard my wrists were raw and bleeding. He was stronger than Edward. I didn't want to think about that.

I didn't move to get up or anything I just sat there like a limp rag doll on the hard stone floor. He pulled out a black silk sash and quickly tied it around my eyes. This frightened me but I couldn't do anything about it.

I felt him grab me around the waist and fling me over his shoulder. The pain that shot through my side made me gasp.

"Ow Damn it." It slipped before I could do anything about it.

Alex chuckled, a dark laugh and poked me in my bad side. The touch caused more pain and I choked as my breath caught in my throat.

I felt him start to run underneath me and then the coolness of the night around me. I had no idea of where this monster was taking me. It seemed like hours bouncing occasionally when He jumped to shift my weight. Each time made me cringe in pain. I kept my mouth shut though not wanting to provoke him.

Finally He started to slow and He set me upright but kept a firm grasp around my waist with one hand and my wrists with the other. Hell, like I could do anything to him. I was probably only still alive because He needed me to get to Edward. I was just a prop in some sick play.

He stopped me and swiped the blindfold off. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. The moon was just bright enough to shine a little light on my surroundings. As soon as my brain caught up with my eyes I gasped at the place before me.

I knew where He had taken me….

_A/N: I know you probably are like "Man why the cliffy?" Sorry guys. I wanted to. Have any ideas of where Bella is? Well tell me them! Please review or PM me, with you comments and thoughts of Bella's location. Thanks so much. Hope you enjoyed!_

_Emily Renée_

Call Edward

Meet him somewhere


	11. katherine

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer. I've said it before and I will say it again. I do not own anything just my imagination.**

_A/N: I am sorry it takes so long to update. Hey its summer and I am a busy beach bum. Lolol please enjoy!_

_Heart Emily Renée _

_**Edward POV. Memories.**_

I didn't know where else to look! I could not find a trace of her anywhere. I had spent a whole three days, walking mindlessly around in the forest looking for Bella. I knew my family must be worried but I couldn't do anything. I had to find Bella.

It was overcast in forks today. A chilly February day. I had come to our meadow. Our meadow that I had taken Bella that first day. Where I first told her about a world that she thought only existed in fairy tale books, about what I was.

I walked to the center. There was no flowers or sunshine as there had been on that day; just long, brown grass swaying in the breeze. This place held no beauty in it now with out my Bella.

As I sat there wallowing in self pity. I got this funny feeling. One you get in your gut like your being watched. A feeling that makes the hair on the back of you neck and on your arms to prickle.

I looked around the lonely meadow; yes I was being stared at. There it sat, perched on a branch of a massive, old oak. It made no movement. Not even to blink its eyes, they stayed locked on mine and it seemed to be smirking at me like it knew something I didn't.

It was a huge raven. Bigger than I have ever seen in my hundreds of years. Its feathers were tinged with bronze. How odd I thought, just like the color of my hair.

It was getting frustrating. This bird only sat there staring into my eyes. I noticed then how the bird had eyes the color of deep red. Like crimson. This was a strange bird. I suddenly felt the urge to escape from this bird's glaring gaze.

But before I could move the bird fluidly leapt into the air, spreading its massive wings and took flight. It swooped high in the air. Then streamed downward in my direction. It flew low enough for me to almost touch it, but before I could it took off into the sky. Cawing. Maybe I was getting paranoid but it seemed to be laughing at me.

After a few more minutes of loneliness; I got tired of sitting here and doing nothing. I was making no progress in finding Bella this way. I decided to go home and see if Alice had seen anything and to ease my family's worries.

It only took a few minutes to run back to the house.

I couldn't stop thinking about the bird. It seemed so so…familiar. But that was stupid I've never seen it in my life.

As I climbed the steps and opened the front door. I was attacked by two arms hugging me.

The hug startled me and left me dazed. My mind didn't catch up before I started talking.

I lifted her into the air and twirled her around.

"Oh, Bella. Thank goodness you're okay. I've missed you so bad. I love you so much."

She was saying my name.

"Edward. Edward!"

"Bella"

"Edward put me down, open your eyes. It's Alice."

Alice. How could it be Alice? I was so sure it was. It was… I opened my eyes. And was met with the golden eyes of my little pixie sister. My outburst embarrassed me.

"Alice. I'm sorry. I thought." I couldn't finish

"It's okay Edward. You had us all worried sick about you." She slapped me in my arm

"I'm just so glad your home. Esme has not known what to do. She has been so anxious. You should go talk to her. Not right now though she's out hunting with Carlisle. I haven't been able to see you at all Edward. What were you doing? Lets sit down." She said this in a rush. I was still holding her stunned at my mistake.

I set her down and she pulled me over to the couch. I plopped down.

"Edward, why haven't you hunted? Your eyes are almost onyx." She asked. I didn't answer I just stared at me hands in my lap.

I hadn't had the time to hunt. I was spending every second of it trying to find Bella.

"Edward? What happened out there?" she was worried

"Nothing happened I couldn't find her. This is all my fault!" I screamed at my sister and buried my face in my hands. I sat there sobbing uselessly. I shouldn't be mad at my sister she didn't do anything wrong.

"I couldn't find her Alice. He has her. And he's using her to get to me." I whispered into my palms.

"Edward I know. We've all been worried. Emmett is so sad. He won't do anything. He just wants to smash this guy into bits."

I couldn't help but laugh at my big brother. He wanted to find her as much as I did. And I didn't help anything by running away. He loved Bella and I knew this was hurting him also. I probably hurt him when I ran away to look for her. God. I was so selfless.

"Edward. Who is this guy that took Bella? I know you know. And I know that He is very powerful. He is somehow blocking me and Jasper."

"I can't read his thoughts, either." I lifted my head to look at my sister

"Alice, his name is Alexander Garrett. And He is the most powerful vampire I know. He has more power than the Volturi even imagines exists."

"He and I go back to before He and I were changed. He is three years older than me, but was like the older brother, that I never had. He was a jerk most of the time though."

"There was this girl named Katherine. She had long, wavy chestnut brown hair. She was beautiful in her own way. She was my best friend. She was my age; I loved her but nothing compared to what I feel for Bella."

"Alex was always making moves on her. Always trying to have her. He wanted her so bad; to make her his. Katherine hated how He was always after her in a way. And I hated how much He made her miserable. I hated to see her sad. Katherine was troubled by him. Afraid that He was one day going to just snap. It made Alexander jealous of how close Katherine and I were."

"One day though, me and him had a big fight about her. It was about something stupid. He was going to give her a ring. He said the ring was enchanted, that it held desire and that it would mark her, his forever. But I knew Katherine didn't want that. She disliked Alexander. But she was too nice to tell him to back off."

"But what does all of this have to do with Bella? Edward I don't understand. Why would He want Bella?" Alice asked.

After that fight He ran off. I don't k now where, but I thought He was going to go find Katherine, and I was afraid that He would hurt her. I went looking for her"

"I found her by the river. She looked so scared. And she had something in her hands. It was a note and with it was a ring. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying. The note had the exact words on it of the one that Bella had found."

"Edward, when did Bella find this note? Why haven't you told us that you knew who took Bella" Alice wondered.

I didn't know what to say. When I found the note from Bella, I was so afraid. It made me think of Katherine. They are so much alike, Katherine and Bella. Now He has the thing that He most desired. Maybe not exactly the same, but for his sick mind it is close enough. He imagined He had Katherine.

"Alice. The day I found Katherine by the river was the day, that Alex disappeared. No one ever saw him after that. Katherine was so frightened after that. I looked after her. Making sure she was okay when ever I could. She barely went anywhere, too afraid that He would come after her. Now He has Bella. He wants to imagine that it is Katherine." He is going to use Bella to get to me. I thought in my head.

"Bella was coming to see me. She found the note in the woods by her house. Hanging in a tree. I was supposed to come to her."

"Don't blame your self. Edward do you have the note and ring?"

"Yes. Give me a second."

I ran up to my room and to my dresser I had put them there. At vampire speed. I rummaged through my dresser. Pushing aside the clothes. I know I had put them in there. I was getting frantic and started throwing the clothes out. They were gone. But how?

I ran back down stairs to a waiting Alice. She turned and saw the look on my face.

"Edward? What is it? Where's the ring?" she jumped up and walked towards me.

"Alice it's gone! Oh god Alice. He took it. He must have taken it when I was out looking for Bella. But you would have heard him. No He was using his powers probably. Oh Alice this is bad this is very bad!" my words came out in a stream. This is bad very bad. That was all I was thinking.

**A/N: sorry again for the slow update. But please click the pretty button own there to review. What do you thin is going to happen. Give me you r thoughts. **

**I am sorry but I will be outta state for all of July and will not update then. The next chapter will be posted in august. Sorry again. But please review.**

**Love Emily Renée **


End file.
